How it first happened
by love109
Summary: This goes with one true love forever and always. Its how they first became one. One True Love Forever And Always 1st How It First Happened 2nd One True Love Forever And Always POV 3rd
1. Chapter 1

**How it first happened**

Sakura

Kakashi

Sasuke

Naruto

Ino

This is a one-shot to let you know how Sakura and Kakashi first got together. It goes to "One true love forever and always" I hope you like how I did this one. There will also be another story after this one that is longer that also goes with "One true love forever and always"

Sakura walked towards him smiling. Today was the day she would tell him how she felt and hoped he would feel the same. Kakashi was her star and had been there for her when Sasuke's body came back half dead in Naruto's arms.

Kakashi- Good morning Sakura. Is there something you needed?

Sakura- No. I was just wondering if you'd like t get something to eat with me.

Kakashi- Not today. Maybe some other time.

Sakura- Oh OK well see you later.

He didn't miss the look of sadness in her eye's as she walked off. As Sakura walked away her heart felt heavy and tears came to her eye's. When she had got feather away she started to run home.

Sakura fell onto her bed with her head under her pillow. She fell asleep and began to dream about Kakashi and herself in his apartment making love together on the kitchen table. Soon after she woke up sweating knocking came to the door.

Ino stood there in what looked like a huge rain coat and had bags with her. She pulled Sakura into the bathroom and began to do her make-up. Ino aplied pink eye-shadow and red lipstick. A light blush was put on her cheek's.

Ino gave her and outfit and waited for her down stairs. She looked around and couldn't believe what she saw. There were more pictures of Kakashi then Sasuke and Ino throught she was still in love with him, now she knew different. She kocked on Sakura's bedroom door and then began on her hair.

Men turned their way when they walked into the pub. Ino got rid of her coat and left it at Sakura's house.

She was wearing the shortest white skirt and it was very high around her thighs.Her top just covered her breast and was red. It showed off her belly-bar of a dragonfly. Her shoes had a bit of a heel and showed off her toes. Ino's hair was up in a pony-tail and no bit of hair was out. Her make-up was hevely put on but didn't look a mess.

Sakura on the other hand was in a strapless black dress. It went to the middle of her thigh. Her shoes were straps and the heel was just bigger than Ino's. Her hair was in curls and showed of both of her tattoo's on both sholder's. The sign for friendship and on the other sholder was Sakura pettles going all down her back and under the dress.

Most eye's were on Sakura but one person that didn't take his eye off her was Kakashi. Ino saw this and smirked. Naruto came over and took Sakura over to sit with him and Kakashi why Ino got drinks for them all. Kakashi just couldn't take his eye off her.

Sakura- Hi Kakashi

Kakashi- Yo. You look very nice Sakura

Sakura- Thank you

Naruto- Yeah you do. Want my coat?

He said that why looking around. Sakura looked aeound as well and blushed. Looking down she tryed to seem as small as posible. Ino came back with drinks and began to talk to Sakura. Sasuke got up and went off somewhere.

Ino- So I've told you who was my first tme now it's your turn.

Sakura nearlly choked so did the boy's. Sakura gleared at Ino. She knew Ino knew who her first time was with and it hadn't been very enjoyable.

Sakura- I'm not telling

Ino- Arrrrr come on please?

Sakura- No

Naruto- Come I want to know to

Sakura gleared at them both and got up and walked out the pub door's. Ino was shocked. Naruto had fallen off his chair when she had gotten up suddenly and Kakashi was gone.

Sakura didn't see and eye watching her or sence anyone around. Kakashi really liked her and wanted to tell her what he felt but didn't know if she would feel the same.

Kakashi- It's now ot never

Coming up behind her and tapping her on her sholder he waited. What he didn't exspect was for her leg to come around. His hand grabed it before it conected with his face.

Kakashi could see her underwear and was suprised again when he saw they were black thongs. He let go of her leg and pulled her to him. Sakura felt cold lip's on her's.

_Wait cold lips? My god his masks off._ Sakura recovered and her arms went around his neck, holding him to her. Sakura didn't see that she was moved back into an alley until he pushed her into the wall behind her. His hands lifed her up and rapped her legs around him waist.

His lips left her's and went down to her neck and licked and sucked. Sakura mover her head for better axses. Kakashi heard her moan, what sounded like his name. His hands began to move up her tigh's, bringing her dress with them. Suddenly his hands began to form hand seals and they were in his apartment. Pushing her onto his bed and began to kiss her again.

Sakura's eye's opened to light and something hard between her legs. Kakashi was still inside her, rock hard again. She smirked and started to move her hips. His soon began to move with her. His head moved and she was looking into his two eye's and smiled up at him. Kakashi smiled back down at her and then his head bent down to kiss her.

After another round of love making and a shower together they sat down to talk about what happened.

Kakashi- I don't really know how to say this well I've never said it but I...I lover you.

Sakura- Really? (nodded) I love you too

He smiled and she smiled back. Kakashi pulled her to him into an inbrace and kissed her.

For Sakura she knew that this was really love. Not like what she felt for Sasuke. She now knew that, that was jusr a crush. But with Kakashi it was full blown love. She got butterflys everytime he kissed her and also felt a buzz. When they made love she could tell it wasn't just one sided like with Sasuke and hoped that this would last forever.

With Kakashi he knew that he'd finally found a woman he could think about settling down with forever. And is the sex was anything like it was last night, the night's wouldn't ever be boring either.

**END.**

**A/N: WELL THATS IT HOPE YOU LIKED HOW THEY GOT TOGETHER. R AND R PLEASE...**

**LOVE**

**love109**

**XXXXX**


	2. AN NOT A CHAPTER

Just to let you all know I will not be up dateing some of my storys for some time. It will be around the 15 October when I start to up date my story's again as I am away right now so havent gotten the storys with me.

LOVE

love109 XXXxxxXXX 


End file.
